


Родственник

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Представьте себе, даже герой галактики когда-то был маленьким мальчиком…





	Родственник

**Author's Note:**

> Моя каюта с краю, выгоды не получаю:D
> 
> Предупреждение: Учите матчасть! Персонажи и часть сюжета позаимствованы из «Последней границы» Дайаны Кэри.

\- Тётя Ильза выходит замуж, - сказала мама. Сегодня вечером они придут к нам в гости. Так что, джентльмены, слезайте с дерева, умойтесь, причешитесь, оденьте чистые рубашки и будьте любезны не шалить!  
\- Ага… - отвечает одиннадцатилетний Джим, глядя на улыбающееся мамино лицо сверху. Он стоит на площадке домика на дереве, облокотившись о перила ограды. Потом он перелезает через заборчик и прыгает. В полёте хватается за привязанный к толстой ветке канат, съезжает вниз и убегает, смеясь.

У мальчишки сотня дел сегодня – выследить и поймать приблудного кота, забраться на старое дерево и ещё раз посмотреть на след от удара молнии, спрятаться в подсолнухах, нарисовать на заборе мишень обломком кирпича и проверить, метко ли бьёт лук, который они смастерили с отцом…

\- Они – это тётя Ильза и её муж? – Сэм, старший брат Джима, вальяжно спускается по приставленной к домику деревянной лестнице. Мама кивает. – А картошка с мясом на ужин будет?

\- Тебе бы только пузо набить, - добродушно говорит мама, слегка шлёпая Сэма по животу.

\- У меня растущий организм, - важно заявляет Сэм.

\- Иди переодеваться!.. «Растущий организм»… - усмехается мама и нежно взъерошивает рукой рыжеватую чёлку сына. Потом она встаёт на нижнюю ступеньку деревянной лестницы и говорит строго, глядя вверх: - Джордж, тебя это тоже касается…

Отец выглядывает из окна – растрёпанный, с виноватым видом. Стаскивает с головы тесёмку вместе с прикреплёнными к ленточке перьями. Спускается по лестнице (мама немножко боится высоты и на «мужскую территорию» - в домик на дереве – не заходит). Впрочем, Джордж и не пытался от неё скрываться – просто увлёкся игрой. Он спрыгивает вниз, дойдя до половины лестницы, подходит к жене, всё ещё стоящей на нижней ступеньке, подхватывает её за талию и ставит на землю рядом с собой.

\- Вин… - мягко говорит он, обнимая супругу за плечи, - ты же знаешь, они не хотят никаких официальных торжеств.

\- Поэтому мы просто посидим, скушаем тортик и попьём чаю, - мурлыкающим голосом отвечает мама, стирая платочком с папиного лица цветные полосы – остатки «индейской» раскраски. Потом кладёт голову на плечо отца, Джордж гладит её по волосам и целует. Обнявшись, они идут к дому.

По дороге Джордж замечает слабое шевеление в подсолнухах, переглядывается с мамой, прикладывает палец к губам и крадучись подходит к краю поля. Ныряет в заросли высоких цветов и несколько минут там шуршит. А потом появляется с «трофеем» - несёт под мышкой довольного Джима. Джим делает вид, что пытается вырваться и дрыгает ногами. Тогда отец награждает его символическим шлепком и перекидывает через плечо. Мама смеётся, а Сэм наблюдает за братом снисходительно, с высоты своего роста (он уже почти догнал отца) и возраста. В подростковый период четыре года разницы между мальчишками – непреодолимая пропасть. Но Сэм тоже радуется тому, что они все вместе.

Раньше, когда отец работал на звёздной базе, они с мамой ссорились всякий раз, когда он возвращался домой. Мама считала (и не без оснований), что отец пропадает на работе, убегая от семейных обязанностей.

…Но однажды он действительно пропал на работе – просто исчез со звёздной базы. А вернувшись, никому ничего не стал объяснять (впрочем, начальство Звёздного Флота и не спрашивало, видимо, было в курсе). «Где ты был?» - поинтересовалась Вайнона, когда её муж вернулся. «Меня похитили» - ответил он с деланной серьёзностью. «Кто, злобные инопланетяне?» - «Хуже. Добрые люди» - сказал Джордж и торжественно поклялся жене, что в космос он больше ни ногой… Ну, может быть, года через три – четыре…

На скопленные кредиты отец приобрёл яхту, и всё прошлое лето Джим учился ею управлять, да и в этом году два летних месяца из трёх «бороздил моря» на озере.

Впрочем, как шутит мама, самый лучший подарок папа привёз для тёти Ильзы. Тётя Ильза – сестра отца, они с Джорджем одного возраста, только у Джорджа уже двое детей, а Ильза «в Поиске», как она сама говорила до последнего времени. И, когда Джордж вернулся, Ильза заявила, что нашла мужчину своей мечты. Ну, то есть нашёл-то его как раз Джордж… Одним словом, папин новый друг сегодня станет их родственником…

\- Наконец-то мы узнаем, о ком столько лет мечтала тётя Ильза, - ехидно замечает Сэм, заходя в дом.

\- Я думаю, вы быстро найдёте общий язык, - спокойно говорит отец. – Он, между прочим, ботаник.

-Ух ты! – восхищается Сэм. У Сэма уже несколько медалей и дипломов за работы по биологии, он собирается поступать в академию биологических наук, но иногда ему кажется, что никто кроме него во Вселенной не интересуется гигантскими секвойями и кресс-салатом.

\- Мне что, придётся называть его дядей? – запоздалое открытие Джима ничуть не радует, и он недовольно пинает крыльцо.

Мать и отец переглядываются и дружно восклицают:

-Не-е!

\- Ни в коем случае! – добавляет мама.

\- Ему это не понравится, - говорит отец.

\- Тогда ладно, - успокаивается Джим и тоже исчезает в доме.

 

…Вечером молодожёны приезжают. Джим встречает их на крыльце, одетый в чистую и выглаженную клетчатую рубашку, умытый и причёсанный, и оттого чувствующий себя несколько скованно. Впрочем, новый родственник – высокий темноволосый мужчина – тоже, кажется, не слишком привык к пристальному вниманию.

Они вообще не очень похожи на жениха и невесту. Тётя Ильза надела простой голубой брючный костюм, на её муже строгий пиджак – явно с чужого плеча. Только веточки флёрдоранжа, у неё - в волосах, у него – в петлице, говорят о том, что эти двое сегодня стали мужем и женой.

-Привет, ковбой! – новый родственник дружески хлопает Джима по плечу.

-Я не ковбой, я капитан Звёздного флота! – гордо заявляет мальчишка.

Тонкие музыкальные руки тёти-Ильзиного мужа замирают, сложенные на груди, в жесте деланного раскаяния:

-Ох, извини, я и не заметил! … О, а вот и очаровательная Этель!

Мама, вышедшая на крыльцо, протягивает гостю руку, к которой он тут же вежливо прикасается губами.

\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Риккардо! – говорит мама.

Это маленькая игра – мама и тётя Ильза дружат со студенческих лет, «как Люси и Этель», героини старого-старого сериала. Новый родственник, кажется, тоже большой любитель старых сериалов.

\- Я люблю Люси! – кричит он на весь дом и тёте Ильзе ничего не остаётся, как только прервать пылкую речь своего мужа поцелуем. Он, видимо, этого и добивался, но делает вид, что смущён и, присев на краешек дивана, потупив взор, теребит в руках бумажную салфетку. Через несколько секунд салфетка приобретает форму бутона на тонком стебельке. Повертев бумажный цветок в пальцах, он правой рукой проводит перед собою снизу вверх… и в его левой руке оказывается настоящая алая роза. Дамы восхищённо ахают, а фокусник галантно ставит цветок в стаканчик с салфетками.

\- Ещё! – хором требуют Сэм и Джим.

Тёти-Ильзин муж довольно ухмыляется, достаёт из стаканчика ещё одну салфетку, комкает её, зажимая в кулаке, дует в кулак и протягивает руку к Джиму. Джим, смущаясь, тоже дует на руку. Фокусник интригует – медленно опускает руку на стол, накрывает второй рукой, потом отводит сразу обе:

\- Та-дам!... Упс…

На столе стоит крохотный кактус в горшочке.

Сэм фыркает в кулак, вслед за ним начинают смеяться и все остальные, даже Джим. Кажется, гость нашёл самую короткую дорожку к их сердцам.

После ужина в гостиной начинаются взрослые разговоры. Новый родственник и Сэм обсуждают какие-то подробности из жизни секвой и кресс-салата. Мама, отец и тётя Ильза придумывают вслух (так, чтобы Джей Ти слышал, это ведь его касается), куда бы отправить Джима на следующее лето. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы провести без родителей пару месяцев. Ну, скажем, в поселении колонистов на Тарсусе-4.

У Джима от перспектив дух захватывает. Подумать только – целое лето на другой планете… и без родителей!

Он выскальзывает во двор. В сумерках задворки фермы кажутся таинственными джунглями чужой планеты. Джим, отодвинув доску, залезает под дом, в своё тайное убежище. Здесь хранится его «арсенал» - лук, деревянные кинжалы и самое ценное – корпус от настоящего фазера.

Выставив оружие перед собой, Джим вылезает. Он, конечно же, разведчик Звёздного флота, храбрый, отважный и неустрашимый. Он выслеживает ромулянского шпиона, чтобы выведать у него секретные сведения (Джим не знает точно, какие именно, но обязательно секретные).

Крадущимся шагом он обходит вокруг дома, осторожно заглядывает в окно. Отец о чём-то увлечённо беседует с тётей Ильзой, мамы не видно – должно быть, ушла на кухню. Над высокой спинкой дивана маячит идеальная мишень – рыжеватая макушка Сэма. Окно приоткрыто и Джим проникает в комнату… Кажется, не заметили!

Джим подбирается поближе к дивану, а потом резко встаёт и, сжимая в руке «фазер», восклицает неожиданно взрослым голосом:

\- Сдавайся, шпион ромулянский, ты разоблачён!

Тонкие руки взлетают над спинкой дивана… и это не руки Сэма. «Враг» медленно встаёт.

Мама, прибежавшая на шум, оценивает обстановку (Джим собирается пристрелить гостя из игрушечного фазера; гость стоит с поднятыми руками; Джордж и Ильза с интересом ждут, чем всё кончится; Сэм сосредоточенно грызёт печенье) и прикрывает рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать смех. Гость, убедившись, что опасность миновала, опускает руки, разворачивается, оценивающе оглядывает Джима с головы до ног и заявляет на полном серьёзе:

\- Джеймс Тиберий Кёрк, Звёздный Флот будет гордиться вами! - После этого торжественного спича он, наконец, не выдерживает и начинает заразительно хохотать вместе со всеми.

…А Джим никак не может понять, чему же так радуется этот смуглый фокусник, любитель живой природы, друг отца и муж тёти Ильзы.

Которую теперь во всех торжественных случаях будет положено величать длинно и официально...

Миссис Кайл Сандорсен.


End file.
